You Know
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: Connie knows. She's always known. Well, maybe not always. Companion to You Wonder.


AN-This is a companion/sequel to my fic You Wonder

Connie's POV

I might make this a little series, including two more stories. One in Julie's POV and one in Guy's, but I don't know if that would be boring, the same thing from two other POVs. Let me know if I should.

* * *

You know. You've always known. Well, maybe not always.

You remember the day you walked into class and sat down next to him. You were never shy, so making friends was easy for you. You walked home with him too. Ever since then, you were best friends. You told him so yourself.

You know he'd always been your friend. So, when Guy stepped in, you wondered why he stopped playing with you. He was your first love, first kiss. And you felt that he was drifting apart.

You knew at the Goodwill Games, when it changed.

It started with the Duck call, interrupting the moment. You looked at his face, and the look was one you couldn't place, never seeing it before.

You knew that he'd picked a fight with Luis on purpose, just because you said he was a good skater.

You weren't sure how, you just knew.

When he told you to be careful, you couldn't help but feel safe. You knew he'd always look out for you.

You knew he'd be there when you and Guy fought. He was always your shoulder to cry on.

You go to Eden Hall and suddenly, it changes. Guy begins to talk with other girls, and you feel insecure. Then, you realize he's starring at you.

You don't think anything of it, until the next day, when he's starring again. Whenever you turn to look at him, he looks away. Your eyebrows furrow in confusion. Why would he always look at you, you weren't anything special.

You're not sure when it came to you. Maybe it was the hurt look when you kissed Guy right in front of him. Maybe it was the way his eyes followed you when you leave the room.

All that matters is you know.

He loves you.

You might just love him.

* * *

The team meeting. They're always fun, and you always have a good time.

Not today.

Guy's got his arms wrapped tightly around you. He's whispering stupid things into your ear. Making fun of the coach, the school. He's always been able to make you laugh.

Suddenly, you feel his eyes on you and you turn. He looks away quickly, and you feel regret. You know it hurts him to see you in Guy's arms.

Still unsure of your feelings, you pull away. Guy's looks at you, confused. He takes your hand, entwining your fingers with his.

When the meetings over, he's gone. You watch him go, sadly. Julie catches your eyes and goes after him. You're happy he has a friend like her. Happy that you have her. She knows how you've been feeling about him lately, and she understands.

Guy wraps his arms around you and smiles. ''What was that all about?''

You shrug. ''I'm tired of PDA.''

''Holding you isn't exactly PDA. Connie, is something wrong?''

You wish he hadn't asked that question, it was always hard to lie to him.

''Guy, I just need some time.'' you whisper.

''Time for what?''

''Time to figure stuff out.''

He looks hurt and you feel guilty. But you can't help it. Lately, Charlie's been on your mind. You have to take care of that, so that every kiss you give Guy isn't forced.

He accepts your decision and gives you time. He leaves and you spy Charlie's coat. You grab it, knowing he's cold, and hurry out after him.

* * *

You walk past Julie and smile. You see him, just standing there. He looks cold.

''You might need this.''

He freezes slightly and turns around to look at you.

''Thanks Cons.'' he says, grabbing the coat and putting it on.

You look at him carefully, and you can see something's bugging him.

''You ok, Charlie? You seem out of it, lately.'' you say.

He shrugs his shoulders softly.

''That's not an answer, Spazway.'' you say, amused by his response.

He sighs and tries to advert the question.

''What are you doing out here?''

''Guy was getting on my nerves plus, you need your coat.'' you say.

''On your nerves again?'' he asks, and you can just slightly hear a cheerful tone.

You shrug.

''I love him, I really so but I'm not a fan of the P. D.A. anymore.'' you say.

There's more to your answer, so much more. He knows it. You know he knows it. He can see it in your face.

''Connie?''

''Can we go to our spot?'' you ask, avoiding the question for now.

He nods his head and the two of you set off.

* * *

It's a hill that over looks the entire city. During the day, the perfect picnic spot, the night, absolutely incredible.

You two discovered this spot ages ago and pinky swore you would never tell another soul. So far, so good.

You sit down, and out of the corner of your eye, you see him watching you. You wonder what he sees.

''So, what's really wrong Cons?'' he asks you.

You turn to him, surprised, and yet you shouldn't be. He'd always been able to figure you out.

''I should have known I couldn't keep anything from you.'' you say, wondering if he can hear the laughter in your voice.

''Connie.'' he says, begging you to tell him what's wrong.

You sit there, wondering how exactly to answer. You see him try to hide a smile, and you realize you're back in the habit of running your tongue across your teeth.

''Guy and I are losing the passion.'' you finally admit.

He looks into your face friendly, concerned. You can tell it's a load of bull. You've always been able to see what he's really feeling. He's happy, worried for you, but happy about the situation.

''What do you mean? I saw you guys today, you seemed-'' he breaks off, perhaps realizing how much he was giving away.

You decide not to say anything, he looks embarrassed and you'd rather not make him feel worse.

''It's been forced on my part. Charlie...I think I'm falling out of love with him.'' you whisper, tears beginning to form in your eyes.

''Come here.'' he says softly, wrapping an arm around and bringing you, kissing your head softly.

You feel how right it is being in his arms. How safe you feel. And with a start you realize how much you want this. Want him.

Suddenly, you turn to face him. He looks shocked, nervous, and slightly amazed. You're seeing him through new eyes. How attractive he is...how amazing he is.

''Connie?'' he whispers.

You close your eyes and take a deep breath, before leaning in and pressing your lips softly against his. He's frozen and you feel stupid for thinking he wanted this. When you start to pull away, he grabs your head, crushing your lips against his.

You never realized how bad you wanted this until this very moment. You moan, and deepen the kiss, pushing him down onto the grass. He rolls over, and you're underneath. He breaks the kiss.

You open your eyes slowly and they lock with his. You know he's waiting for you to say something, and you're scared. The next words out of your mouth could make or break you. He has to know how you feel, you have to apologize for all the years you never knew.

''I'm sorry Charlie.'' you finally say.

He looks away and you feel regret.

''It's fine Connie.'' his voice is bitter.

''Charlie?'' you ask.

''Why don't you just go back to your boyfriend.'' he snaps. He's halfway down the hill before you catch up with him.

With strength you didn't know you possessed, you're turning him around to face you. He looks surprised, too.

''What's that supposed to mean?'' you demand, your anger getting the better of you.

''You love Guy, yet you kiss me. Connie, I don't want to be your one night whatever! My feelings for you are so deep that-'' and for the second time that night he breaks away.

This time, however, you don't let it go.

''Your feelings for me?'' you ask, and there's confusion in your voice. Along with a slim feeling of hope.

''Nothing Connie. Just leave me be.'' he says.

This time, you let him go. There's something you have to do.

* * *

Guy's always been able to listen to you. You know you have to tell him what happened. You go to his room and you two sit, and talk.

You tell him you love him, and that you always will. Then, you apologize for what you're about to say, and tell him you've been faking for a while.

He admits to faking too. The passion just isn't there anymore, and you both felt it.

Then, you tell him what happened. You tell him you kissed Charlie.

He's surprised of course, and slightly hurt. You tell him how different you've been feeling about Charlie. That maybe you always have.

He surprisingly understands and you agree to part on good circumstances.

All that's left is to find him.

* * *

You knock on his door and it takes him a while to answer. Your eyes locking with his the second the door opens.

''Connie?'' he asks.

You charge in, sitting down on his bed, your eyes glued to the floor.

''What's wrong?'' he asks, closing the door behind him and sitting down next to you.

''I wasn't the only one faking the passion between me and Guy.'' you say.

''Meaning?'' he asks.

''We've agreed to break up.'' you whisper, finally looking at him, and you can tell he immediately realizes your true intentions for coming tonight.

''I don't think it would be a good idea-''

''He knows what happened.'' you blurt out. And he looks terrified.

''He knows that lately, I've been feeling different about you. Maybe...maybe I always have.'' you say thoughtfully, letting him know that Guy won't come kick his ass.

He's starring at you, with such a blank look, you feel stupid for coming here. You want to apologize for coming here.

Before you can say a single thing, he's kissing you again.

You two break apart and you're smiling widely at him, knowing this is what you always wanted.

''I love you.'' he murmurs.

And before he presses his lips against your, you say it.

''I love you too.''

* * *

AN- I wanted to do this in Connie's POV and I did! Whoot, whoot. Please, review.


End file.
